Finally
by PrincessJedi
Summary: Anakin makes a choice, Tahiri finds her destiny, and Wes shows a totally different side.


****

Finally

__

by SithTahiri

Prologue 

****

Though this bloody war with the Yuuzhan Vong; many horrible things happened and still are as the war continues. . Terrible things: a hero gone that very hero has the very key to end the war; he knows something that everybody else doesn't about the Yuuzhan , Vong-he will be the one to find the key to the end of the war. The New Republic crippled. Time is running out. It seems that the New Republic will lose war and all will be lost forever. If they lose they will be forever tortured by the teachings of the Yuuzhan Vong. If this hero doesn't return the Dark Side will take over. But now that hero is returning home and the New Republic will become strong once again... 

The Maw

I am telling you must enforce this!" said Jedi Master Kyp Durron. "At what cost?" demanded Jagged Fel; husband of Jaina Solo Fel. "We have lost so much already. What else could we lose Kyp?" Kyp opened his mouth to say something but a look from Luke Skywalker stopped him. "I agree with you Jag," Luke said. "We can't loose much more."   
  
"What can we do?" said Tahiri Veila Solo; widow of Anakin Solo. She held her child Anakin Solo II; who was born a week after his father's death. His father had been killed by the Yuuzhan Vong The boy had his father's brown hair but his mother's startling green eyes. "With these small children the best protection they have is the Maw which is where we hid our base," she said. Jaina Solo Fel nodded her agreement to her sister-in-law. She had twins herself. Han Fel and Leia Syal Fel.   
  
Leia seemed to be thinking. "We lost the war along time ago. When Anakin died," she said. "He was the Chosen One of the New Jedi Order, and if I am very much mistaken his son Anakin is the next Chosen one. He is too young of course. She sent a wary eye to everyone. "I think you know what we need but how? Someone must know," she said. And everyone did know. Even the non-Force sensitive did. Tahiri gasped. "You don't mean? How?" she asked. Han just looked at his wife. If Jag didn't have his arm around Jaina she would have fainted. Luke looked at his sister and said sharply "How would we do it?" "I am not sure," she said.   


"I don't think this will work," Kyp announced. "Kyp do us a favor and shut up," Jag said. Kyp scowled but he did shut up. "We don't have much time," Leia said. "The Empire will help in many ways I think," said Luke thinking about the Empire's new ties with the Galactic Alliance. "The Chiss will help," said Jag. "They will help under my command." Leia nodded. Tahiri couldn't believe it.   
Would they be able to do it? How? They think they can. They are sure of it.   
  
_They want to somehow bring Anakin back. Because He is the Force and The Force is Anakin. _  
Anakin Solo looked around. He was in the after-life  
Many knew he didn't belong here. But they didn't know what to do. What he didn't know that Master Yoda was standing near him sighing. "He will never learn will he?" he thought. Sighing once again he walked towards the young man. "Troubled are you not?" Yoda asked. Though it was a statement more than a question. Anakin nodded.   
"Why?" Yoda asked. Anakin sighed, "Because of my son and wife! I left my wife as a widow to raise a child! In a war! My son will never no what it is like to have a father!" Anakin cried.   
  
"It is all my fault!" he said. "If only I would have watched out I wouldn't have been so stupid." He sighed. "I need to go back, and you know it" he said looking at Yoda over his shoulder sharply. Yoda leaned forward. Anakin was wise beyond his years. And now his was no longer a child. He had changed. The war changed him. Anakin was right. His place was with his wife Jedi Knight Tahiri and their young son Anakin. But how? The mystery deepens.....   


"Ami! We have to let him some how get back!" Anakin Skywalker cried. "Why though Anakin?" Obi-Wan said. "Because he has more Force talent than any one could imagine, and he and Tahiri have a very very strong Force bond. Also I don't want that child to grow up like a Luke did; and for Tahiri to suffer the same fate as Amidala did." Anakin said. "Luke and Padme didn't deserve it and neither does Anakin III and Tahiri. No one does and the first two suffered because of my stupid thoughts," Anakin finished.   
  
Amidala smiled at her husband. He never thought of himself nor the conseques. Maybe that is why she loved him so much. She remembered admitting to Sola: "I just love him to death...." she had said. She remembered that day so clearly. "Ani I will help you I promise you......." Amidala said.   


Mace-Windu looked at Yoda. "What is happening?" he asked. "Sure of it I am not," Yoda said. "This was never for-seen before," Mace Windu said. "That boy is stronger than all Jedi and so much wiser than all the Jedi. He saw too much at his young age," Mace Windu finished. Yoda nodded. Not knowing what more Dark things would happen if young Anakin Solo doesn't return.   
  
  
Anakin took a deep breath. Using all of his strong Force power he found Tahiri's place in the Force and sent a message. "I will be home soon," He sent.   
Tahiri awoke with a start. She heard Anakin. He was coming back. How did she hear? Their life-bond! It must still be as strong as ever. Than she felt a warning from him: Hurry. And soon enough little Anakin's cries came from his room. Tahiri went to see him. He was shaking. A sudden noise caused Tahiri took look up. She saw the face. The horrible one-eyed face. He wear the markings of a Shamed One. Nom Anor. He tried to kidnap her child! Though the Force she thanked her husband for the warning.   
Tahiri took her lightsaber.   
With the Force she pushed Nom Anor. His head hit something, Tahiri grabbed a rope and tied him up. "Nice try Anor. But remember I am a Jedi," she said. She used the Force to push him far far away. 

Anor tried to what?" Leia cried. It was the next day. Tahiri just told them what happened the night before. Han had already put his hand on his blaster. "Was Ani hurt at all?" Jaina asked. "No-I received a Force message from Anakin." Tahiri said. Several people gasped. General Anntil- Wedge as he told her to call him asked "what did he say?" Tahiri took a deep breath. "He said 'Don't worry soon, I am coming home.'" Tahiri said. "Than he gave me a warning with the Force   
'Hurry!' than I heard the cries from my son's room." She said.   
  
"You said he looked like a Shamed One?" Face asked. Tahiri nodded. "As most of you know the Yuuzhan Vong took the title of Executor away from Nom Anor. We don't know what he did next. I will have the Wraiths look into this," Face said. There were murmurs of agreement. "About Anakin-the adult- he said he is coming home?" Jag asked. "Yes," Tahiri said. "He must know that he is coming back than-but how?" Jag asked. Tahiri shrugged.   
  
"There is a way Anakin could come back," Leia said. "How?" Tahiri asked. "Well we would have to go to his resting or dying place," Leia began. "Resting" said Tahiri. "Dying" said Han. "Oh come on Han! Just because his resting-place was at Hapes doesn't mean anything. Besides your son married the Queen Mother of Hapes," Luke said. Han put his hands up in a defeat.   
  
"Okay after that we must take his lightsaber and Tahiri you will be holding the lightsaber and than you must say something good about him and send a Force message to him. I will do it too. Also Luke, Mara, Jaina and Jacen should send something too. It might increase our chances. But Tahiri with the life-bond you hold with Anakin that just might be able to bring him back." Leia said. "Now what ships should we take?" Mara asked. "Well we don't even know who is all going yet Mara!" Luke cried.   


"Well you, me, Tahiri, Han, Leia, Anakin, Jaina, Jag, Leia Syal, Han, Ben and we should have at least another Jedi and some military person." Mara said. "Plus if all goes well we will have Another Anakin," Leia said. "So at least fourteen people." "I will come," came the voice of Kenth Hammer. "Great!" Han cried. Kenth was an older Jedi. Retired from the military so his brains might help. "So just one person." "I will come," came the voice of none other than- Wes Janson prankster and pilot. "Okay," Leia said. "Just don't do anything stupid to the Hapen people." Leia said. It just had to happen that Wes' face spilt into an evil grin.   


"I can take my X-Wing," Wes said. "No we want everyone to stay together," Leia said. "Okay than what ships should we take?" Jaina asked. "Well Leia, Tahiri, tiny Anakin, Wes you can come with us on the _Falcon_ we could use someone down in the turrets in case we run into some Vong, and Tahiri will have Ani with her and than we will take the adult Anakin back with us on the _Falcon_," Han said. "Luke, Ben and I will take the _Jade Shadow_." Mara said. "And Kenth, Jaina, Leia Syal, Han and Jag will come on the _Revenge_." Han said.   
  
"Tahiri!" Leia cried "You do have the lightsaber right?" "Of course," she said. She sighed. "One child and I have trouble packing for him!" Tahiri said. Leia smiled. "I'll help, I haven't packed a child's things in years." Leia said. The two packed in silence wondering if it would work. "Do you think it will work?" Tahiri asked. Leia looked at her and asked "What does your heart tell you?" "Yes, it will work." Tahiri said silent tears streaming down her young face. Tahiri and Anakin married young because their might not have been any tomorrow for them with the war going on. They didn't tell anyone that they married. It was a secret wedding. Their were only three witnesses. The driods Fiver, R2-D2 and C3-P0.   
  
They kept it secret for seven months. They even kept Tahiri's pregency secret for awhile until Luke sensed another being in the room and they confessed. Then four months later Tahiri was excepting soon; a few weeks. Anakin was the leader of a strike team. The mission was successful. Except one thing: Anakin was dead. A week after his death Tahiri gave birth to a healthy baby boy Anakin Solo II. Leia looked at Tahiri-she just turned 17; little Anakin was just a month old. Leia pushed these memories out of her mind.   


THE NEXT DAY   
  
They finished checking over the three ships.   
Everything was in order. Han sat in the pilot seat. Leia next to him. Wes behind her. Next to Wes was Tahiri holding little Anakin. "Talk to me _Falcon_," came Mara's voice. "Clear? _Revenge_?" "Clear and ready to fly," came Jag's voice. "_Falcon_ takes the lead." They took off, than the _Revenge _finally the _Shadow. _  
  
They were coming for Anakin. 

Tahiri was in awe by the new-found beauty of Hapes. This planet was beautiful. Han however didn't seem moved by this beauty he was arguing with an official from Hapes. "My son is Prince Jacen Solo!" he cried. "Who is with you?" came the official voice. "I am Han Solo, my wife Leia Organa Solo, Wes Janson, Tahiri Veila Solo and Anakin Solo II," Han said. "Isn't he dead?" he asked. Han yelled "ANAKIN SOLO II! HIS SON!" "Oh you may proceed." Han just shut off the comlick. Tahiri laughed at her father-in-law's manner. 

****

It seems that what Han did got the _Shadow _and _Revenge_ to get on land quick. Queen Mother Tenel Ka and and her husband Jaina's twin Jacen met them. "Ah my in-law family and Major Janson and Jedi Kenth Hammer welcome," said Tenel Ka. Wes and Kenth bowed. Jacen asked "What brings you all here?" "We are going to try to bring Anakin back," Leia said. Tenel Ka actually looked shocked. Jacen looked confused. Tenel Ka cleared her throat and said "Well we shall show you to your suits." They followed.   


Three Days Later

It was time to do it. Tahiri came to where Anakin was rested. She put his lightsaber on the resting spot. It seemed that she was only needed. The rest stayed away. Tahiri spread Anakin's ashes on the smooth rock. "Oh I wish for my husband Anakin Solo again," she said. She ignited his lightsaber and she reached out to the Force. Suddenly she felt millions of Force presence from the After-Life. One she felt that was her husband dear Anakin. She started to hold on to that one presence also holding onto the ashes. She pictured Anakin in her head. She pictured the ashes of Anakin, she pictured the ashes becoming Anakin. Using the Force Tahiri felt herself turning the ashes into Anakin as a thought. All of the sudden a blue light came and it seemed as if the ashes were re-building. They were. Into Anakin. He stirred for a few moments than he woke up his voice raspy he said, "Tahiri?" He tried to get up but Tahiri had him lye back down.   


Tahiri heard sobbing. She knew that Leia, Jaina, Mara and even Tenel Ka were crying but none as hard as her. She was sobbing very and so much. She was Anakin suddenly grinned his familiar grin Tahiri loved. He said in the same raspy voice, "I never told you before we married but I loved seeing you cry; even though it ups set me; it gave me an excuse to hold you." Tahiri said "Anakin Solo you are impossible." 

"I know. Can I get up know?" he asked. "Yes." Tahiri helped him up. Together as they were meant to be they walked. When they came into the room there was clapping and Leia yelling "Oh Anakin!" Leia ran to Anakin and put him in a bone-crushing hug sobbing on his shoulder. Tahiri was still crying freely. Everyone was crying. Once Leia let go of Anakin Han yelled as if he just won the battle that would end the war single-handily. Everyone was so happy. Anakin was so different and now was the first one to come back. Anakin told Tahiri, "I am ready to meet my son." Tahiri smiled and took Anakin to Anakin II's room and she turned off the nanny driod. Taking Anakin's hand she showed him Anakin II's crib and picked Ani II up. 

  


Anakin looked at his son. "He is beautiful." he said in awe. "His name is Anakin II," Tahiri said. Anakin smiled. He held his son and little Anakin looked at him smiling and held his little fist out trying to get his face. A few minutes later the child fell asleep and Tahiri put him in his crib and took Anakin close to her and kissed him, on the lips. Anakin returned the kiss. It was perfect just like the one on there wedding night. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door and Tahiri and Anakin broke apart fast. "Come in," Tahiri called softly. It was Leia. "Why don't you two spend the night out? You two deserve a night out. I'll watch little Ani for you." In unison Tahiri and Anakin said "Okay," because they knew their son would be fine. 

****

That night Tahiri and Anakin went out to dinner and then they walked to a nice shore. Anakin took a box out of his pocket. Inside was a necklace. "It's a jappor snippet. It was my grandmother's." Tahiri gasped and put it on. Anakin noticed that it started to glow but didn't say anything. Later on they were walking toward a rock holding hands just thinking. They were together again-as they were meant to be. They were faithful for that. They would always be. Anakin came back for a reason. To destroy the Yuuzhan Vong. He knew that but he didn't know how yet. But they had a few moments peace. And a few moments of peace could mean a lot in a war. For a few moments they were away from it all; the fighting, blood, hatred and all the other horrible things. It meant so much and yet even though to others it meant so little. 

****

The Next Day 

****

Anakin was helping load the _Millennium Falcon. _Wes was going on the _Jade Shadow_. He didn't do anything to the Hapen's this time but he was now dating a Hapen woman his age. Anakin put the last of the things in. He climbed aboard the Falcon with one arm around Tahiri's shoulders. he sat behind Han smiling. "Everyone ready?" ask Han. "You feeling all right kid?" he asked Anakin. "Fine Dad." 

****

They went off. Following them were the _Jade Shadow _and the _Revenge. _  
And Anakin Solo is going home. He doesn't have much; his family. Now a wife and child but he is thanking the Force for letting him back with that much

**** 

Anakin got off the _Falcon_ with cheers in his ears. People were screaming as if the war was over. They had faith in him and knew that he would end the war. Winter cried when she saw him. Tycho Celchu grinned at him and pounded him on his back. Wedge nodded at him and said "Well we have another pilot on our hands." Later on Anakin was accepted into Twin Suns becoming Twin Suns Seven. 

* * * 

"Anakin!" a voice cried. Anakin turned around and grinned. "Uldir! Is it you?" The man nodded. "I haven't seen you in years!" "I am your wing-mate for Twin Suns! I joined last month," Uldir said. "Great!" The two chatted for awhile about Tahiri, little Anakin, The Vong, Twin Suns and Uldir's wife Kia and his two children the boy Jonan and Uldir's little girl Siaqa. "Well I gotta go. See ya Anakin," Uldir said. "Bye." 

Anakin Solo checked out his new X-Wing. He was impressed. Twin Suns Seven was ready for action. All of the sudden alarms went off. "Okay people this is the big one! We got skips all over the place let's move!" came the voice on the main comlick. Anakin already in his flight gear pulled his helmet on and actually jumped into his X-Wing. "Okay Twin Suns under my lead," came Jaina's voice. "One two and three!" Twin Suns went off. "Okay all Twin Suns report in," Jaina said. "Twin One," came Jag. "Twin Two." "Twin Four." "Twin Eight." "Twin Seven," came Anakin's voice. "Twins Three." "Twin Two." "Twin Ten" "Twin Eleven" And than finally all Twins had reported in. "Okay Seven, Ten, Eleven and Eight, come with me, the rest go with Jag," said Jaina. "I copy Great One," Anakin said. 

Okay under my wing Seven you and Eight take the skips on the far left side." Anakin and his wing mate Uldir (who was one of his friends) went to take on the skips. "Lock S-Foils in attack position," Jaina commanded. They did. The rest seemed like a blur to Anakin. Until it happened. After Anakin got a skip down; Uldir went after another. The skip started to dive toward him. Uldir's X-Wing spun around. The skip seemed to send something but Anakin's eyes weren't working correctly. There was like a fire happening... "Oh Siiith! This sith is on my tail!" Uldir cried. Anakin started to call out with the Force. He wasn't quick enough. Within seconds Anakin heard Uldir's death scream and saw his X-Wing burst in flames. He was dead. Jaina gasped. "Let's get the last of these skips out of the way," Jaina said. 

They did; really quickly. "Okay everyone back to base," Jaina ordered. Anakin got back to the base as quickly as possible. Once he had safely landed he didn't get out. He sighed, took off his gloves, put his elbows on the controls and put his head in his hands. Uldir was dead. He was responsible. What was he supposed to tell Kia? How was he going to explain to Johan and Siaqa that their father was dead? After a few minutes he got out. 

  
He went straight home. "Anakin? What is wrong?" Tahiri asked the second he got in. "Uldir was my wing today; he was killed," Anakin said. Tahiri gasped. "I am going to explain to his wife Kia I think." After Anakin said that Tahiri enfolded Anakin into a hug. "It wasn't your fault." she said. "It is something that happens in war." "It was my fault still. He was under my wing. I am responsible." Tahiri let go of him and look at Anakin with tears in her eyes and she said, "Anakin you mustn't think that." Anakin went over to Tahiri and kissed the top of her head. "I've got to go." Tahiri nodded. 

A few minutes later Anakin was at the place that had been Uldir's home. He knocked on the door. A petite woman with brown hair answered the door. "Hello?" "Hello Mrs..." but Anakin was interrupted. "Please just call me Kia." "Kia I am Anakin Solo your husband Uldir was-is a great friend of my wife and me; as you know he was with Twin Suns and he was my wing. Today we were attacked by Vong and I am sorry to say that he was killed," Anakin said. Kia let out a strangled gasp. "There will be a briefing on his death; at 09:00 tomorrow." 

The briefing was short. Anakin didn't want to do it again. He wasn't responsible they said. By the end of the briefing Anakin wanted to strangle the briefing officer. The idiot was blaming Uldir for his death! Saying he was suicidal and wanted the name of a hero Anakin heard the guy say. Anakin was pretty sure that Kia and Tahiri didn't hear thankfully. But Anakin went up to the officer and pushed him onto a wall. "Listen pal," Anakin began. "Uldir would never do that. But some hutt like you would. Within five minutes I can call General Antilles and have you gone from the military." Without another word Anakin walked away. 

"I never want to go to someone's death briefing again," Anakin said. Tahiri nodded. "Anakin Mara is still going to watch Ani while we are gone okay?" "Yep." They both went out. Tahiri was going to Intelligence and Anakin was going to the pilot's wing. Anakin had to get a new wing now...... after Uldir's death. Anakin was talking to his new wing pilot Conerr Kello- a young human male. Then Anakin felt pain in his head. 

__

No! Not Leia please! No!   
You foolish woman! Be gone with you!   
Please don't kill Leia! She is all I have ever since you tortured and almost killed my husband!  
Are you telling me you still love him? He is a beast and how can you love a beast?  
I will always love Anakin *Emperor* Palpatine; it is not I who is foolish it is but you! I wear his ring and the necklace...   
Anakin heard a blood-scream and high laughter. 

Leia, Leia honey go with Uncle Bail he will help you..... I I am sorry. I love you always darling. 

  
Then Anakin heard someone's last breath "Sir?" Conerr was looking at him. "Conerr get either Jagged and Jaina and ask them to bring a comlick please," Anakin said. Conerr nodded and ran off. A few minutes later Jaina and Jag showed up with Conerr. "Here is the comlick sir," Conerr said. "Thanks." Anakin took it and out in the Intelligence code. "One Danni Durron in." "Danni? This is Anakin Solo One, can I speak to Tahiri Veila Solo One?" "Anakin! We have been trying to reach you!" Danni cried. Anakin felt his heart sink. "Why?" "Tahiri was going to check out a dead Vong ship- or so we thought it was dead- there was many Vong there. Warmaster Lah, Nom Anor- we have no clue why- and even The Supreme Overlord!" "And what happened?" "I'm sorry Anakin they-they took her," Danni said. And Anakin fainted. 

Anakin woke in the med ward a few hours later. _Tahiri _he called out with the Force. _Hear me. I am still here; with you forever as I should be. _He felt Tahiri trying to call him; her faint words filled with panic. _Anakin! You can't come it is a TRAP! _She sent. Then her screams of pain filled his mind. _"I'll never give in! Never! Ah!!!" _Tahiri's words meant that she was being tortured. By the Vong. Yuuzhan Vong. 

Later on that day-Briefing Room

"We must remember this," General Antilles began. "We have a plan, the Vong think they have us but they don't. We are stronger. Lieutenant Solo?" Anakin nodded. "Now how would you be able to track your wife?" "I am using a Force-bond but-" Anakin took a look around. "That might not work." "Any other ways?" General Antilles asked. "Depends. We might be able to get a Yuuzhan Vong tracker on her but we've never used them yet or even tested them." General Antilles nodded. "Iella?" Wedge asked. "I don't think that they are upgraded enough to work yet, we still have problems and when testing I warn everyone don't use droids as testing." A few people laughed. And Face Loran looked rather embarrassed. Anakin smirked at him. Anakin said "I told ya Face! Poor Fiver!" People laughed more than ever. Face was trying one of the trackers on Fiver and well Fiver destroyed the tracker and went berserk. It was quite comical. Wedge sniggered. Knowing Face-he wasn't that good with driod-the poor driod would have exploded if Anakin hadn't gotten the tracker off. 

"Can we move on?" Face demanded. Anakin clearing his throat so his laugh wouldn't come out and Anakin nodded. "Now maybe some Wraiths could help track Tahiri. Pilots." General Antilles said. Anakin nodded. "Sir?" Jagged asked. "Yes Jag?" "Who should be all on this team?" Wedge wasn't surprised. Every since Jag's marriage to Jaina he had a family again. A mother and father-in law, two brothers-in-law, two sisters-in-law, he had two children and a nephew. Jag had been delighted at his new family. And Jag was determined for his family to stay alive for the rest of the war. "Well I was thinking that you and Jaina could go on the team if Jaina is up to it." Wedge said. "When have I not been?" Jaina asked. "Well you did give birth three months ago." Wedge pointed out. "I have all my energy," Jaina insisted. Tycho under his breath whispered to Han "She's hard headed like you." Han whispered back "Shut up." 

"I volunteer myself for Wraiths," Face announced. "I'll go too." said Kell Tainer. "I'll go," said Wes Janson. Jaina raised her eyebrows. Jag turned to his uncle. "Are you going to throw in an Ewok pilot in this group now?" Wes glared. "Who is going to command Twin Suns?" Jaina asked. "Kyp will. Like he always does when both of us are gone" Jag said. "Yeah ." "I just noticed something. You'll. be commanding two squads are you up to it?" "Yes." Wedge said "Why don't they just go on this team together?" "We'd cause to much attention. If just the ones who go do go the Vong will think that we just got lost. If all of us go they'll think that we are up to something-which we are of course," Jag said. Wedge sat back thinking. "You have a point Jag," Wedge said finally. 

"We'll have to get some different kind of trackers... Jaina and Anakin can search for her through the Force. Jaina, Anakin, Wes and Jag we'll have to install some trackers in their ships so they can do readings for possible coralskippers. And Kell and I will use Wraith equipment." Face said. Everyone nodded. "I think we should start the installing now." Wes said. "Who knows how long it'll take?" Anakin nodded shooting a look at Face. Face just glared. 

Hanger/Repair Bay A little while later

"Anakin!" Wes came over looking grim. "Yeah?" Anakin called. "I know how you feel about Tahiri." Anakin laughed. "Who doesn't?" Wes actually put him off with a sharp glare. "Anakin I am absolutely serious!" Anakin was taken aback. He never saw Wes this urgent about something before or even anywhere this serious. "What is it Wes?" Wes took a deep breath. "I am old Anakin-older than your parents or pretty much anyone on this base- I have been through a lot. I was there when the Empire started taking over. I don't remember much of it-all I remember is moving to help the Rebellion. I was oh um fifteen when they took over. My parents were killed by Palpatine. I helped smuggle Jedi off-world. It was a dangerous job. I was smuggling a Jedi by the name of Arcandia Skillia."

"I fell in love with her; she was thirteen; her master an old Jedi by the name of Mace Windu- was killed. Palpatine killed him as well. It was dark times my boy. Arcandia was a supporter of Palpatine." Wes stopped a minute looking sad. "What happened to her?" Anakin asked. "Well we were on a mission trying to find Leia. We knew where Luke was. He was safe. Leia wasn't. Arcandia was very weak in the Force you see."

"But she was Jedi Healer. Very interested in healing. But this mission-well Arcandia seemed to be dying. She may have been poisoned. I never knew. But she was getting weaker and weaker. We found Leia with her mother Padme Amidala-I assume that you know her. Padme was dead. Arcandia met up with Palpatine somewhere. I have a feeling that she betrayed me and turned Sith. But I don't know what happened to her. I don't want that to happen to you and Tahiri." Wes said. Wes looked very sad, angry, and upset. Anakin nodded. 

The next day 

"All ready?" Jaina said through the com unit. "Face here I'm ready." "Kell here bored to death." "Janson here. Yub yub commander. I am ready!" "Jag hear ready to fly." "Anakin here. I read ya." "Now then. Let's go!" Jaina cried. The six ships flew off into the sky to Yuuzhan Vong terrority. 

The ships flew. Anakin flew his ship ahead feeling something in Tahiri's bond with him. _Anakin Solo I know what you are doing and don't do it! It's a trap! _she sent. Anakin grinned. "Hey everyone! Go fifty degrees north east and you'll find a surprise!" Anakin called. Everyone went fifty degrees north east. "I have a Yuuzhan Vong base on my scopes!" Face called. "So do I!" Kell cried. "Coralskippers all over the place!" Jag called. The others sent there confirms on the coralskippers. Jaina sent Anakin a message in the Force: "_Anakin I feel four Force presences! I feel Tahiri's which is mixed with up, a darker one, one I can't place and one that is well yours is what it reminds me of." _Jaina sent. Anakin sent back: "_What? The Force presence is like out if this galaxy. How can that be mine? An old Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn-he's the on who found Grandfather-said that, that kind of presence would only happen to a really powerful Jedi!" _Jaina sent simply: _"Then that Jedi is you." _Anakin was in shock. He _knew _that he was a really strong Jedi. But not that strong. Only two was near that strong. Grandfather and Master Yoda. 

Anakin took a deep breath. He'd worry about this all later. "Well folks! The coralskippers are retreating. Our bought password works! Damn, that's an old trick. Lets go!" Face screamed. The ships flew a little to the right and started going toward the planet. "Err I think that we should land in that forest there." Face said nervously. "Face! We are on Yavin Four! Which forest?" Anakin asked. "The on that we are above." They landed. Actually they landed right before a huge-almost as big as the hanger bay at the Maw-cave. "Guys I'll put my X-Wing in first and see what happens," Anakin said. 

He flew his X-Wing in that cave. And found that the others would have room because he decided to go all the way back. "Okay! Jaina come on in and I'll tell you when to stop!" Jaina came in faster than Anakin went. "Stop!" It went like this for Jag, Wes, Kell and Face. Finally they were all in. They jumped out of their ships quietly. "Fiver-keep a guard on the ship. Okay? If someone comes get armed and call me on the com on our code." Anakin said. Fiver whistled saying that he understood. "Cappie? I want you to do the same thing but put a lock on them. Scaring 'em around a bit might drive them away." Jaina said. 

"Vape anything you find take holos and send back to Intelligence." Face said. . "Thirteen do the same." Kell said. "Yub send anything you find to Wedge." Wes said. Jag said "JJ do the same as Cappie and Fiver." After all the droids had confirmed there jobs they went out. "Okay nowjust be quiet, real quiet, I know this Vong crap isn't the most comfortable thing in the galaxy."

They crept along quietly. Then they heard something that they didn't want to hear at all. Yuuzhan Vong voices of course. They took out their amphistaffs when they saw them. Jaina and Anakin immediately took out their lightsabers. There was a familiar _snap-hiss_ as the lightsabers came to life. "_Jeeadi!_" The warriors cried. The warriors started running toward them. The two Jedi raised their lightsabers high and ready. Jag and Wes took out a blaster and Face and Kell took out some blasters as well.

Three warriors was in front of Anakin and three went in front of Jaina. Anakin neatly sliced the Yuuzhan Vong in half. Jaina successfully behead the Yuuzhan Vong warrior. Face and Kell bent down to examine the Vong. "Well they aren't Shamed Ones and they may know Tslavong Lah. There is a symbol on their outfits show it. Face said a few minutes later. "Okay, what should we do?" Anakin asked confused. "Just leave them here." And so they did.

"Oh sithspit." Anakin said stopping. "Look at the temples." The temples were know painted a deep black, and they had the Yuuzhan Vong seal on them. The childhood place-which had many memories- was gone. Anakin was know sensing the three Force presences strongly. "What have they done?" Jaina said her voice just cracking. Jag put an arm around her. Anakin heard voices again: 

__

"Arcandia! How could you do this to me?" Was that a young Wes?

__

"Wes I'm sorry"

"I can't believe you! I trusted you!"

"Wes I'm sorry!"

"You promised that you weren't going onto the dark side!"

"I-I lied."

"I loved you!"

"I loved you too Wes."

"No didn't Arc if you did you wouldn't have tuned, now hand me Leia and leave. I'm not braking my promise to Senator Skywalker."

"How she married Anakin is the funny thing. They broke at least twenty laws."

"And you broke the biggest law a Jedi could brake by turning and leaving. What would Mace say?" 

"Oh my stars. Mace is dead? He killed Mace?"

"Yes." 

"I-I, he'd say that I was doing wrong."

"Goodbye Arc."

__

So Wes did know that she turned. And he left her to fulfill a promise to Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker-his grandmother. _"Mom and Uncle Luke must not know. _Anakin thought. 

They stopped at a huge door. Face tried to pull it open. It was locked. Face got out a blaster but Anakin stopped him. "No, we'll attract to much attention." Anakin took out his lightsaber and the sound of _snap-hiss_ said that it was on. Anakin made a hole around the door. The hole he made melted away. Anakin and Jaina used the Force to bring the remains over to a field. "Okay, now we can go in," Anakin said. Anakin went in first, followed by Kell, then Face, Wes, and the Jaina and Jag. The entire room was now a dark-death black. Anakin felt something in the Force-_a Yuuzhan Vong-_that was impossible! No Jedi not even Master Skywalker had felt a Yuuzhan Vong before. What did this mean? The presence was getting stronger so Anakin decided to make a noise in the opposite direction. 

_"Anakin! What did you?" _Jaina sent. "_I felt a Yuuzhan Vong presence in the Force," _Anakin sent trying to be calm. _"You felt WHAT?" "Don't worry Jaya, I am okay. And so are you." _They kept on walking. Jaina kept on sending looks at Anakin nervously. Anakin kept sending messages to her telling her that they would be okay. 

* * * 

A few hours later they reached another room. This door wasn't locked. The room suddenly got very cold. "Wes. Long time no see," a silky voice said. They turned around. A woman was standing there-she seemed to be a few years younger than Wes- she had long black hair pulled in a bun with some gray. 

Wes gasped. "Arcandia!" he cried. She nodded smirking. "I came too with the Yuuzhan Vong. But I hid. Palpatine wanted me to find a Jedi by the name of Verege. I found her and Palpatine ordered me to stay. At one point when I realized that Vader and Palpatine was dead. I Force-blurred the Vong. I was weak, but Veregere stupidly helped me get stronger. No average Jedi would be able to feel the Vong. An average Jedi is someone as strong as Mace Windu." "That's not true! Mace Windu was one of the strongest Jedi! You don't even have any powers near him! You are still weaker than him!" Wes screamed. "You will always be!" Wes started running. And it seemed that Arcandia tried to push Wes away but she was to weak. Arcandia took a lightsaber out. And to the surprise of all so did Wes. _Wes? Force-Sensitive? _Anakin though. The two both ignited their lightsabers. The battle went on and on. Until the two deaths happened at the same time. Wes neatly cut Arcandia in half as Arcandia in surprise put her lightsaber in Wes' abdomen. Arcandia instantly disappeared. 

Wes however didn't. He fell down. The five of them ran toward him. "What are you idiots doing? Go find Tahiri!" Wes said in a raspy voice. "Wes!" Face cried. "Don't worry about me. I know that I am dying. It's my time. Goodbye everyone and please leave. Sa-sav-save Tahiri. Then I'll rest in peace," Wes said. Those were his last words. Wes was gone. Jaina cried out. "Come on guys! We have to obey his wishes!" Anakin said. 

Everyone nodded and they got up leaving Wes's body there. Anakin took one last look at Wes before running. He promised to repay him. And he died. They reached a fork. "Which way?" Kell said. Anakin reached out with the Force, feeling Tahiri's presence closer. He followed the Force and pointed to the right side. They ran for two hours before they were in front of another door. 

There was Tahiri. She was hanging; not dead. She raised her head. "Anakin?" she said softly. Anakin started to run to her but was stopped. Nom Anor jumped down. His face turned into a sneer. There were two doors behind Tahiri. Lah came out of one. And Shrimmia came out of the other. 

"Well. It seems that you met _my_ Hand Arcandia." Shrimmia said. "Arcandia taught me more and more. She was still weak but she killed the Jedi-pilot Wes Janson." Tahiri gasped. "Though now she too is dead... but Nom Anor is back in my service for using courage to kidnap-or try-your son. Only the Prophet would do. Foolish. But he proved himself worthy. " Anakin noticed something. Tahiri was wearing the necklace he gave her. The one that was his grandmother's. _It was glowing. And Tahiri's scars.... on of them was the same shape as the necklace! _Then it finally clicked. The necklace! The _first Chosen One _gave the necklace to his future wife. Then the _second Chosen One _gave it to his wife-who was part Yuuzhan Vong. Tahiri and Riina. This necklace must hold Force powers! His and Tahiri's presence was like a Yuuzhan Vong and a mix of the necklace. And he had been told that him and his grandfather had a similar Force presence. The necklace would help end the war! 

Tahiri must have known, she hung her head up high. She yelled something in Yuuzhan Vong, and she glowed, it looked like two people being combined together. Anakin called out to the Force and grabbed the necklace. It came into Anakin's hand. He took out his lightsaber and put it on the lightsaber. The lightsaber started to glow and the necklace seemed to be having spirits come out of it. They were attacking Shrimmia... he was screaming. **The Chosen One Has Brought Balance To The Force. The War Will End. _Finally. _Thanks to the Chosen One. **Anakin lunged the lightsaber at Shrimmia. It was doing something different. It had a weird cloud around it and it was lighting up more the ever. 

Shrimmia fell down and died. The lightsaber touched his skin and he went on fire started screaming and disappeared. Lah and Anor saw their master fall down and out and started running. Anakin nodded to Face and Kell who took their cue and Face went over to Lah caught him and bound his hands in a rope. Kell did the same with Anor. Anakin went to Tahiri and unbound her. Anakin hugged her while she cried on his shoulder. "Is Wes really dead?" Tahiri asked. "Yes." Tahiri sobbed even more. 

Jag and Jaina came back with Wes's body. Anakin let go of Tahiri and got out his comlick. he pushed in Wedge's code. "Antilles here." "Wedge? It's me Anakin." "Anakin! How are things going?" "We rescued Tahiri but we lost a member." Anakin said. "Oh sith. Who?" Anakin took a deep breath and said "Wes." "Oh gods. Oh no." "He told us to just finish the mission and he would rest peacefully. The war is over."

"How?" "The necklace I gave Tahiri holds a special Force power to the Chosen One. Remember how Tahiri a turned into a Yuuzhan Vong? Well she and Riina made peace in the necklace. With the necklace Riina and Tahiri were turned into one. And I was able to feel Yuuzhan Vong Force-presences. So can Tahiri. And I wouldn't be surprised if our children can. Not all Vong are bad. I'm part Yuuzhan Vong Force-wise in a way. So is the rest of my family I guess. I used the necklace and my newfound Force-powers on Shrimmia and Anor and Lah surrendered. To make a long story short-the war just ended. Lah sent news to the troops and they all stopped. The war is over." Anakin said. "Okay. My gods. I can't believe it! What will Lah and Anor do?" "They are going back from where they came from. Without Shrimmia they are weak." "Okay. I'll be there quick as I can to get We-Wes's body." Wedge's voice cracked. "Bye General." Anakin said. 

***** 

Republic Base 

Wedge took a deep breath looking at the com. "Wedge?" Tycho asked. Iella was looking at him. "The war is over." Wedge said using the back of his hand to wipe tears away. "What's wrong?" Iella asked. "Wes is dead." Iella gasped. Tycho sat down looking dazed. Wedge went over to the main com. "The war is over. We won. Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Gavin Darklighter, Corran and Mirax Horn, Booster Terrik, Garm bel Ilbis, Leia and Han Solo, and Derek Kilvan please come to my office." They soon did. "What's the news Wedge?" Han asked. Wedge walked around slowly. "The mission was successful. Except that Wes was killed." 

"Oh god." Leia said. Mara, Luke Mirax, Booster and Gavin put their heads down. Garm actually gasped. Han put an arm around Leia. And Hobbie looked shocked and upset. "He died. I didn't think that the Vong would be able to kill him." Gavin said. "You would think that he'd have something done that involved Ewoks and it would have confused the Vong." The others laughed sadly. 

Three Days Later

Anakin, Tahiri, Face, Kell, Jaina and Jag got out of their X-Wings. Anakin's had a second seat so Tahiri went with him. They were are pretty tired and heavy with grief. Wes couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. But they knew he was. He was with Chewbacca and the rest of the casualties of this war and other wars and other people. Just like Anakin had been. A little while later they were outside in a plaza. Wes was on a funeral pry. They going to cremate him. Anakin and Tahiri were wearing Jedi robes. So was Luke, Mara, Leia, Corran, Kyp, and Jacen. Jaina, Jag, Face, Kell, Wedge, Tycho, Hobbie, Garm, even Han and Lando were wearing military uniforms. There were many other people there too. 

Anakin took a flame and went to the pry. "Wes saved many people's lives. Including my mother and uncle. _That _was a shock. "Wes was Force-sensitive. He smuggled Jedi when the Empire took over. He fell in love with a Jedi by the name of Arcandia-Mace Windu's padawan. She supported Palpatine and fell on the dark side. She almost killed my mother. But Wes saved her life. Palpatine had her go track Veregere. She stayed there. She was weak in the Force. After Vader's death she Force-blurred the Vong. But I found them. She came to us. Wes killed her and she killed Wes. Wes Janson was Force-sensitive. Wes had a great life." He put the flame on Wes and within seconds Wes burst into flames. 

Five Years Later

Anakin was walking with Tahiri and his children on Naboo. They had twins now. Amidala Solo-who looked so much like her mother-and Wes Solo-who looked a lot like Anakin and Anakin was delighted that Wes seemed to have a trace of Wes's smile. That Anakin said would be one of the best things that whenever Wes smiled they'd remember their friend. The twins were three years old. Anakin II was now six and his eyes now looked a bit more like Anakin's. 

Jaina and Jag had another little boy by the name of Soontir. Tenel Ka and Jacen had a son named Luke and a daughter named Mara. Life had gone well after Wes's death but Anakin thought that there would always be a terrible scar. 

Leia went back into politics. She was Senator of Mon Calmari. Tahiri too got involved with politics. She held the title of Senator of Naboo. Jaina and Jag started a new kind of squadron. It was Chiss, Imperial, Jedi and regular pilots combined. It was called "Gods and Goddess". Mon Calmari stayed as the capital of the Republic. They decided to run things a different way. . Face stayed as Wraith leader. Kell went off somewhere to find his wife and son to bring them to Naboo. Wedge actually did retire from the military. Tycho ended up holding the rank of General. Hobbie joined Rouge Squadron again. Han, Lando, and Tendra started a new type of system Now knowing more history they started a history place. This system went through very old files to find out more than they ever did before about the Old Rebuplic. 

They set up an memorial for Wes Janson. On Taanab and Naboo. 

Wes had a diner on Taanab. Iella Wedge and their children with the help of the Taanab people were helping take care of it. Also Syal and Myri and Antilles became pilots. On Taanab and Naboo there was information on him and the plaza on Naboo where they held the funeral had a plank for him. On Taanab they had a statue of him. To the people of Taanab he was a hero. To everyone he was a hero now. "It's funny how things work." Anakin would later think. "Just as the young hero is about to finish his quest and the mentor dies. Same happened for Uncle Luke and Grandfather. And now it happened to me." 

"Daddy?" a voice shook Anakin out of his memories. "Yes Ani?" Anakin asked his oldest son. "Can I fly a starship someday?" "Yes son maybe someday." "Maybe someday we'll see Mr. Wes again." "Son he died." "No no. He went to a different galaxy. He is with Chewbacca. They are on a different planet just relaxing." Tahiri gave a look at Anakin. Anakin I sighed. "Yes son." But out of the corner of Anakin's eye he saw a shape. A famrillar shape. The shape of Wes Janson. What did that mean? 

In the galaxy many different things happen. There have been many many wars. All different kind of species work together. Many different planets. Many different jobs. Many different lives. Oh very different lives. There are protectors of the peace with a special power. These people were called Jedi. Jedi protected all things. Of course there was an evil kind of Jedi. They were called Sith. But why do you only have two choices? Jedi or Sith? Light or Dark? That is one of the mysteries of life. But you must choice one. There are no shortcuts in life... 

The End   
  


  


  
  


  


****


End file.
